


Merlin, It's Magic!

by jelazakazone



Series: reincarnation [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin offers Arthur a lift on his motorcycle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin, It's Magic!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Merlin, it's magic!"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/637051) by [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves). 



> I saw alby_mangroves's drawing of Merlin and Arthur on a motorcycle and this little plot bunny hopped into my brain while I was out running errands.

“Thank you.”  
  
Arthur looked completely bewildered in this modern environment. His hair had been whipped up by all the cars and trucks flying by at high velocities and while the chain mail couldn’t be similarly affected, his cape was dancing behind him in response to those same vehicles.  
  
Merlin nodded, not even removing his sunglasses from his face, lest Arthur see the tears threatening to overspill onto his cheeks. He motioned to the motorcycle.  
  
“Hop on behind me and hold on tight,” he said huskily, revving the bike.  
  
Merlin had lost countless hours driving miles miles looking for his king over the centuries. Arthur’s arms, clad in medieval chain mail, wrapped around him. Merlin realized it wasn’t just his king he’d lost, all those years ago -- Arthur completed _him_. He suddenly had focus again.   
  
“Merlin, it’s magic!”  
  
Merlin smiled to himself, heart full and whole, all roads in front of them.


End file.
